


dreaming of a white christmas

by sinsley



Series: santa & his reindeer [1]
Category: Christmas Tales & Traditions, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Bisexual Male Character, Breasts, Caught, Communication, F/M, Group Sex, Infidelity, Large Cock, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations, Pseudo-Incest, Relationship Discussions, Sex with Sentient Animals, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: Mrs. Claus returns home from her vacation and discovers what Santa's been up to with his reindeer. Eventually, she joins in the festivities.
Relationships: Mrs. Claus/Santa's Reindeer, Santa Claus/Mrs. Claus, Santa Claus/Santa's Reindeer
Series: santa & his reindeer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732165
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	dreaming of a white christmas

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i... didn't expect to continue this story into a third entry either. but hey, mrs. claus can't be out of the loop forever, right? so it was almost inevitable that i bring her into this. at least she gets to have a little fun along the way :)

Mrs. Claus returned from her vacation on New Year's Day. She got dropped off by Frank, the tooth fairy, who'd given her a lift to the North Pole after her flight from Europe let her off in Greenland. (And she gave him a very nice tip as a thank you.)

After bidding Frank farewell, she was quick to head inside in order to escape the freezing cold temperatures. (You'd think she'd be used to it by now, but no, she really never adjusted. The house and workshop were connected for a reason, so they wouldn't have to go out and endure such frigid conditions.) The front door led her straight into the living room, where she stood for a few moments in front of the fireplace to get rid of whatever chill was left seeping in her bones.

As she warmed up, she began to realize how oddly quiet the house was. Normally, there'd be plenty of hustle and bustle from her husband, checking to make sure every gift had gone out and starting his work on his list for the following Christmas, but now, it was quiet. All Mrs. Claus could hear was the crackle of the fireplace. Even whatever distant noise she would hear from the workshop was nonexistent. (She did know that the elves wouldn't be put back to work until the following day, but they still would often spend their week off partying and whatnot to celebrate a job well done. Perhaps they partied a little too hard and needed a day to rest.)

Feeling warm enough, Mrs. Claus stepped away from the fireplace and headed down the hallway, calling out her husband's name as she went. She always called him "Nick" despite his more popular nickname. It was partially her way of setting herself apart from everyone else, as she knew him before all the worldwide fame, but it was also just what she was used to calling him.

Despite the gradual increase in the volume of her voice, she got no response. She checked every room she passed and didn't see him. She even checked his office - it was empty.

She crossed her arms in frustration, wondering where the heck her husband could be. As she fell silent again, though, she finally heard something in the distance, coming from down the hall. She followed the sound, and as it got louder, she began to make out her husband's voice, huffing and groaning, along with the occasional creak of an old bed.

He was cheating on her! But… in the reindeer's room? Why would he take another woman in there?

Mrs. Claus got closer to the door and reached for the handle. To her surprise, it was unlocked.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

She could not believe the sight that lay before her.

On one of the nine beds arranged inside the room laid her husband, naked as the day he was born. Surrounding him were all of his reindeer, who stood on their hind legs like men, their still-animal cocks hard and pointed towards her husband. His own cock, Mrs. Claus then realized, was hard as well.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Mrs. Claus said finally after all eyes fell on her. Her stomach did churn at the sight, and she rested a hand against it as if to ward off the uneasy feeling.

"My dear, you're home early!" Santa said, jumping to his feet. He grabbed the covers from the bed, wrapping it around his waist as he approached his wife. The reindeer stood still, fear evident in their widened eyes. 

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," Santa continued as he neared Mrs. Claus.

"I got an early flight," Mrs. Claus said. "And Frank brought me back here... What the hell were you doing? And what are  _ they _ doing? Since when do they look like  _ that?!" _

"I can explain everything," Santa said, laying a hand against his wife's shoulder. "But first, why don't I make you a nice cup of tea--"

"I don't want it," Mrs. Claus said. "I want answers. Now."

Santa took a deep breath and sighed. He turned back to glance at his reindeer, who all looked at him nervously.

Santa turned back to his wife. "Why don't you sit down? It's a bit of a long story."

  
  
  


And so, Santa told her everything. From the accidental blowjob he received from Dasher, to the reveal of his reindeer's anthropomorphic states, to the tradition he engaged in with them for the past several years now.

"You said it's only that night after Christmas," Mrs. Claus said when Santa was finished. "That was almost a week ago… What was this?"

"Our celebration this year got a little extended," Santa said sheepishly. "You know, boys will be boys. And these boys can be a bit insatiable sometimes."

"So… you cheated on me with your reindeer."

"No, no, no," Santa protested. "I never saw it as 'cheating', per say. Just… a father engaging in some deep acts of love with his boys."

"Oh, so now it's incestuous?" Mrs. Claus asked.

Santa sighed. 

Before he could open his mouth, though, Rudolph spoke up. He was sat on one of the beds across the room along with three of the other reindeer. The other five were sat on the bed next to them.

"Look, Mrs. Claus?" he said. "Santa really never meant to hurt you. It was Dasher's fault, really, for going into his office when he shouldn't have been there to begin with. But, if it helps, you're more than welcome to join us."

Mrs. Claus laughed. "Join you? Now why would I ever do that?"

"As a bonding experience?" Santa suggested. "I mean, you know we haven't been as close in recent years. And I can hardly remember the last time we were intimate. Perhaps this could be a way to bring us back together, sharing in similar experiences."

"While you and I get fucked by different reindeer," Mrs. Claus concluded.

"By  _ our _ reindeer," Santa said. "Come on, the boys need their mother."

"Yeah," Dasher spoke up. "We'd love to have you join us…  _ Mommy _ ."

Mrs. Claus hated the way her body shivered at the sound of that word in Dasher's deep, husky voice. 

She bit her lip. "Fine. I'll do it. But I call Dasher."

Santa laughed. "Whatever you wish for, my dear, it shall be."

  
  
  
  


"Are you enjoying yourself, my love?" Santa asked as he pulled his mouth off of Cupid's cock. Sat on his hands and knees, his body rocked back and forth atop the bed from the force of Dancer's thrusts of his cock into his ass.

" _ Yes _ ," Mrs. Claus gasped out as she too rocked back and forth on her bed, lying on her back as Dasher fucked her hard and deep. "I can't believe I never thought of this before." When she finished speaking, Comet thrust forward from where he kneeled next to her, the head of his cock forcing its way into her parted lips. Mrs. Claus began to suck it eagerly.

On his bed, Santa chuckled. "Well, you hadn't known they were anthros, dear. But better late than never, right?" 

Mrs. Claus didn't answer him as her mouth was currently occupied. She did moan, though, as Dasher lay a particularly hard thrust inside her cunt.

Santa grinned before resuming his own prior dick-sucking.

Each of them were surrounded by a small group of the reindeer. Santa had Dancer in his ass, Cupid in his mouth, and Prancer and Vixen standing right by his bedside, jerking themselves off to the sight. 

As this was her first time joining in the festivities, Mrs. Claus had the other five reindeer around her. Dasher fucked her cunt, as per her request. She sucked Comet's cock. Her hands were wrapped around Rudolph and Blitzen's cocks, jerking them off as best she could. Donner stood and watched, fisting his cock with it aimed intentionally at her young, soft body.

Yes, that's right -  _ young _ . While Mrs. Claus did not mind the public's mental image of her as a kind old lady - and she was certainly old enough to look exactly that pudgy and wrinkly - she preferred to use a little bit of magic to make her body appear much younger. Not too young, more middle-aged than young adult, but just enough that she didn't have to worry about looking like someone's grandmother. She still chose to maintain some traits of her true self, like the stark white hair and a little bit of weight on her bones, just enough to make her body soft and curvy.

The boys certainly did not mind such an appearance for her, though, as while she sucked Comet's cock, he reached down to grab at her soft, round breasts, rolling them in his hands, giving them a good squeeze. Mrs. Claus groaned and bucked at the touch.

On the other side of the room, Prancer and Vixen were getting close. Each gasped as they neared their orgasms, eventually spilling themselves against Santa's round, plump body. They had no shame in being the first to finish, though, as they rewarded themselves by falling back against the empty bed behind them, sharing some soft, languid kisses.

The fact that two of the reindeer were already done just spurred everyone else on. Dancer and Dasher started thrusting even harder and faster into their respective halves of the Claus couple, while Cupid and Comet gave their cocks good, strong jerks, hoping to bring their own orgasms on.

Rudolph leaned over his side of the bed to pull Blitzen into a wet kiss, and the two soon found themselves coming across Mrs. Claus' soft stomach. When they parted, Blitzen reached over to take Donner's cock in hand, pushing him to the brink of orgasm as well. 

Cupid was next, coming down Santa's throat, the man happily swallowing all of it up. Comet followed suit, though he pulled out at the last second to paint Mrs. Claus' face white.

The last two reindeer looked at each other, sharing a devious grin before they chose to go full stop. Dancer leaned over Santa, wrapping an arm around his waist to grab at his cock, jerking him off in time to his thrusts, feeling the main clench around him as he got close. Dasher also slid an arm around his partner's waist, picking her up so that she was sat in her lap before thrusting deep into her. Mrs. Claus threw her head back and whined as she felt herself growing close.

To no one's surprise amongst the onlookers, Santa and Dancer finished first, the pair collapsing against the bed once they were finally spent.

Rudolph and some of the other reindeer whooped and cheered as Dasher continued thrusting up into Mrs. Claus' cunt. He leaned down to take one of her breasts in his mouth, running his rough tongue over a hardened, sensitive nipple, and that's what did it. Mrs. Claus came with a scream and Dasher followed right afterwards, spilling himself inside of her.

Mrs. Claus fell back against the sheets and Dasher pulled out of her. Suddenly, she began to giggle.

"Was it good?" Santa asked, though he already knew the answer, turning his head to look at her. Dancer had finally pushed himself off of the old man and pulled out.

"Of course," Mrs. Claus said through giggle fits. "Like I said, I wish I'd thought about it before. I wish I'd  _ known _ before. Perhaps now I could forget the vacations and spend my holiday week here with you, and our boys."

"I'd love it if you did," Santa said with a smile. He rolled over onto his back. "In fact, no more secrets and schedules. I'm declaring fair play all year long. Let the boys get out of this room every now and then and have us as they see fit. Anytime, anywhere."

The reindeer cheered at the declaration.

Mrs. Claus grinned. "One big, happy, incestuous family, all year round." 

Santa grinned back. "Exactly as it should be."

**Author's Note:**

> i should add that in the process of writing this, i came up with more ideas for how to continue this story...... yeah. can't say "expect them soon" or anything, but... don't be surprised if you see more continuations appear somewhere down the line


End file.
